


Red（译文）

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 奥瑞莱恩无意中爱上了发誓要杀死的人，也未料到当她最终杀死他时会如何悲痛。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Original Character(s), 芝诺光
Kudos: 2





	Red（译文）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123778) by [Alecair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair). 



他们经常斗得你死我活，所以没人想得到两人还会在夜里幽会。双方都不知道是几时开始的，然而，也没人在乎这事。

芝诺斯还记得他们第一次见面时，她野兽一样呲出犬齿，随时准备猛扑。他还记得这一切带来的兴奋和随之而来的失望。二度见面时，他无法抑制自己的喜悦，因为和初次见面相比她在短时间内发生了巨大变化。她眼里仍然盛满怒火，又与那些胆小鬼不可相提并论。自那之后不久，芝诺斯愈发想要和她战斗、激怒她了。他何其喜欢那道如野兽般直指自己的目光，又如何能轻易离得了它。

然而在这过程中，芝诺斯发现奥瑞莱恩身上有种奇怪的吸引力。每当她与男性战友并肩作战时，他的嫉妒心就会燃烧。他经常想象自己屠杀他们以作取乐，那双眼睛本应该是盯着他的，而且只看着他。两军越是发生冲突，芝诺斯就越想将她据为己有。奥瑞莱恩是他的野兽，用深红色的绳索与他相连，而且还是用敌人的鲜血染的。

芝诺斯却不知道他离开后，自己给人的存在感长久不散。很长一段时间内，奥瑞莱恩都不明白为何人离开后，仍感觉被他的剑钉在原地；为何芝诺斯紧紧搂着自己时，发丝搔刮得脖子发痒；或是被他热切的目光锁定时为何脸颊发烫。纠结几个星期，终于得出自己被芝诺斯蛊惑了的结论。奥瑞莱恩自己也惊讶她对芝诺斯的吸引力也是如此之大，正如互相吸引的磁铁与金属。

芝诺斯似乎填补了她不曾意识到的空虚感，她希望他们的斗争持续得越久越好，这样便能从他身上得到满足。但很快就连战斗都不够了，她想要更多，想要比每次战斗中刺痛她的冰冷钢铁更强烈的东西。奥瑞莱恩不愿承认她想要芝诺斯火热的身体紧贴着自己的，想亲吻那张不断吐出煽动话语的嘴。她渴望骑在芝诺斯身上摇摆，体会粗长的性器顶着子宫的感觉，赤裸的肢体交缠。

每次战斗过后脑子里都会充满此种幻想，她把自己关进旅店的房间独自纾解欲望，可这番尝试并不能平息对芝诺斯的欲火。

至于芝诺斯的幻想和奥瑞莱恩也没多大不同。想象那张淡粉色的嘴唇无数次裹住他的性器，口腔里光滑而温暖，任由自己四处向外戳刺，最后还能深深地射进她嘴里，看对方的脸因快乐而扭曲。大家都敬爱的光之战士在狂喜中呼唤着他的名字。芝诺斯想给她打上个记号，使劲咬、吮吸，直到形成一小片淤青般的标记，让所有人知道她是谁的。去拉扯那头长长的白发；低吼时会向后贴着脑袋的猫耳，凶猛的棕色眼睛，战斗时快乐地左右摆动的尾巴，想要这一切的一切。

对彼此的吸引力不是简简单单用偶尔一瞥或目光交汇就能解释的，也无法用浅显的爱意概括。他们不是那样的人。实际上，二人都不知道如何表达这些东西。奥瑞莱恩大半辈子都是独行侠，不会让任何人亲近因此交朋友实属不易。最好不让任何人接近，这样分别时也不至于太伤心。

至于芝诺斯，这位加雷马的太子从小学习战术与战略，但实际的人际交往于他而言也是空谈。哪怕他本身不这样认为，也确实是悲哀。一心只知道打仗和目睹各式各样的死亡，无怪乎会长成这副模样。

这种互相吸引最终演变成更深层次的东西。有些事他俩谁也不理解。芝诺斯是第一个意识到这点的人，但不一定知道如何应对，也不想去理解。只需明白自己想要她就行了，这才是最重要的。

直到最近一次战斗时芝诺斯才正式对她出手，而且一出手就抓住了她的心。

“你体会到这种紧迫感了吗？”芝诺斯拔刀出鞘，紧紧盯着奥瑞莱恩，“你能感觉到它随着你的每一次呼吸而成长吗?”

奥瑞莱恩架好弓，时刻迎接接下来会发生的未知事件。和芝诺斯的战斗每次都是不一样的。她不知道接下来会发生什么，所以只有等他进攻的时候硬着头皮做好准备。

正当一支毒箭射向他脖子，芝诺斯在她身边停了下来，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，嘴角弯着莫名的弧度“你是否察觉到了命运的红线在牵动我们？”男人轻嗅，奥瑞莱恩身上的香味绝对令人陶醉。

“疯了吗？！毒箭瞄着脖子你倒想来闻闻我！”这可是在情况瞬息万变的战场上。奥瑞莱恩不知道他是疯还是傻，或者两者兼而有之。

“我有这个自信。”芝诺斯扔了刀，手搁在她的弓上，对方顿时紧张起来，困惑的表情看得芝诺斯更开心了。

奥瑞莱恩皱眉，任由男人推开她的弓，又疑惑地看着他挑起自己的下巴，凝望进她的眼睛。似乎过了几分钟，芝诺斯拇指按住她下唇，轻轻分开两片唇瓣。

“你已经充满了我整个脑海。我越看着你越无法克制自己的欲望。”

奥瑞莱恩脸颊发烫。这个人绝对疯了，否则为什么放着战斗不管，大肆谈论他想上她的想法。

芝诺斯愉悦的笑容消失了，目光炽烈。他贪婪地注视着她的嘴唇，迫切渴望得到很快就会属于他的东西。“我知道你有时看我的眼神，那么火热是看到了什么？你是不是也像我一样幻想过，和我在战场上热吻、在战场上做爱，追逐自己的欲望。”

“你肯定在开玩笑。”奥瑞莱恩小心谨慎地回答那种男人是不可能对她幻想出这类事情来的。可反过来一想，她也常常对他有同样的幻想。

“你以为我没想象过你只穿着内衣的样子吗，还是赤身裸体？虽然我更喜欢能战斗直到有一方死去，但也不介意设想一番无情地操进你的身体，让你的指甲扎进后背的样子。多少个夜晚以来我都在幻想着这一切。”

奥瑞莱恩舔舔嘴唇，感觉喉咙发干。在芝诺斯的房间里和他亲热的景象让她浑身冒汗。

“告诉我，”芝诺斯靠近她，嘴唇离对方只有几寸，呼吸直接喷洒在脸上，“你敢说你晚上不会边想着我边操自己？”

“你给我、闭嘴。”奥瑞莱恩扔下长弓，扳住芝诺斯的盔甲把人拉下来，饥渴的双唇碰撞在一起，撕扯着对方的盔甲和衣服。不一会儿他就把剥光的奥瑞莱恩摁倒在衣服堆里。

“还以为我在开玩笑吗？”芝诺斯粗着嗓子叫道，拽着她的手按在自己鼓胀的胯下。

“不是说了叫你闭嘴吗。”奥瑞莱恩使劲捏了一下，惹得男人喘出愉快的呻吟。

芝诺斯啃咬着她的后颈，几乎要把内衣撕成碎片。他顿了顿，低头看向她身上的伤疤，也有一直延伸到胸前的疤痕，不知道是哪场战斗中落下的。但肯定不是和自己的战斗力留下的。芝诺斯记得自己给她的每一次攻击，但不是那些。他把这个问题抛到脑后，决定过些时候再问。也就是说，如果日后有机会的话。

手掌包住她的下半身，一根手指挤进肉缝的褶皱间压在肿胀的阴唇上。他喜欢欣赏对方在自己手下难耐扭动的样子，指尖时不时戳进阴道口。奥瑞莱恩倒吸气，腿根夹住了男人的手腕，他便插入第二根手指开拓甬道。芝诺斯继续服侍，明显感受到她的紧张感，似乎从未被人进入过，却又在濒临高潮时抽出手指。“可不能让你去得那么快。”任由怒视奥瑞莱恩自己，“我喜欢你在我身下喘息扭动的样子，亲爱的战士。这么快就高潮真是太可惜了。”

“听着，”奥瑞莱恩抓着他的肩，翻个身把人压在地上脸贴脸，“少给我唠唠叨叨，好好利用你那张嘴。我他妈爱什么时候高潮就什么时候高潮。”说着一屁股坐在芝诺斯脸上，抓着头发向自己这边拉扯，肉缝正好抵住他的嘴。

男人的手指像老虎钳一样抓着她的大腿，享受下身散发的闷湿热气。舌尖快速地划过，咬着暴露在外肿胀的外阴唇，愉快的叫声不断从她嘴唇里涌出来。芝诺斯极为钟意穴口拼命挤压舌头的感觉，大腿夹着他的头，就好像自己用舌头在操她。尝到了奥瑞莱恩体液，那味道便在记忆中牢牢扎根。她攥住芝诺斯的长发，在人身上摇晃，而芝诺斯还想要的更多。

芝诺斯立即将对方压在地上使劲吻她，让她也来品尝品尝自己的味道。随即扛起两条腿心急火燎地插进去，还爆了一句粗口，他敢发誓实战的感觉可比脑补要好得多。

奥瑞莱恩大叫着他的名字，在他正巧顶到体内的敏感点时指甲在背上留下数道抓痕。芝诺斯咬着脖子使劲吮吸，她就仿佛看见了满天星斗，紧接着是一片惨白。男人继续摇晃腰胯顶撞肉穴，奥瑞莱恩感觉自己随时可能被送上顶峰。粗暴的抽插几乎要把阴道擦伤，没过多久芝诺斯便抵着宫口全部射给了她。

这种事情对他们而言很常见，尽情打一架然后随便找个地方做爱。不过有些夜里奥瑞莱恩会偷偷溜出来找他，在那些夜晚他们就会睡在芝诺斯的床上，尝试玩各种新花样：刀、绳子，还有最喜欢的性窒息。有时芝诺斯入睡后，奥瑞莱恩还会再呆上几分钟好奇地打量着他，撩起一缕松散的长发捋到他耳后，自己的心怦怦直跳。

通常她会在大家醒来前赶回营地，但有次不知什么原因，正好撞见桑克瑞德躺在神拳痕的地上仰望星空。

“你以前不是鬼鬼祟祟的人。”正想从人身边溜过去，他突然出声吓了她一跳。男人坐起身拍拍身边的土地，“来，告诉我，三番四次偷跑出去找谁呢？”

“没找谁。”奥瑞莱恩竭力装出一本正经的样子。

桑克瑞德大笑。“你的话和脸上的红晕可互相矛盾啊，别以为我没瞧见过你深夜回家脸上一副刚刚上过床的少女的神态。”他伸手揉揉她的脑袋。“信不信由你，性爱有它特殊的气味，今晚你的气味就很强烈。”

“现在告诉我，是谁？哪个倒霉蛋吃得消你这个固执的丫头？”他半开玩笑说着。

“我不固执。”奥瑞莱恩反驳。

“瞧瞧，又来了不是？”桑克瑞德用最难以置信的眼神看了她一眼。

奥瑞莱恩拨弄自己的白发，指尖捻弄着。她敢告诉他吗？如果老实交代了桑克瑞德会这么做？接着深吸一口气，双膝抱在胸前。“是……”她犹豫了一下，男人好奇的目光穿透了她的心。“芝诺斯。”

有那么一瞬间桑克瑞德都不知道该说些什么，起初只是开个玩笑，没想到后来变得严肃起来。“奥瑞莱恩，我建议你赶紧停下。”他深思熟虑一番后才开口，“这对你来说不是什么好事。”

奥瑞莱恩气哼哼地站起来，努力措词。“时机到了我就能杀了他！”她喊叫道，说完正欲愤然离去。

“我不是担心这个。”桑克瑞德平静地说，“你都没注意到提到他名字时自己脸上是什么表情。”

阿拉米格军开始制订反攻战略，她要杀死芝诺斯的那天快来临了。时间飞快流逝，所有计划、所有准备都已安排妥当。

“最后，终于走到了这一步。”奥瑞莱恩站在男人面前。

芝诺斯露出了愉悦的笑容。“确实。”手指轻轻拂过心爱的刀柄，若有所思，“我想知道，我们中谁会作为胜者离开，谁会进入永恒的沉睡。”

“我会割掉你的头带走作为证据。”她恶狠狠地啐了一口。

男人迅速拔出刀指向她。“那就来吧。”说完猛地向下砍去。

奥瑞莱恩鼓起勇气顶住迎面袭来的狂风，迅速搭弓射箭，来不及去看弓箭擦过他的脸颊，她迅速靠近对方再度拉紧弓弦。将以太集中在箭中射出，却被对方一刀拨开，奥瑞莱恩不由得怒骂。

“没错，没错！”男人高声宣布，此时奥瑞莱恩舍弃了长弓，双手挥舞着双刃剑，猛然与他的刀相击。“这就是我为之而活的时刻！”

芝诺斯砍进奥瑞莱恩的身体，她必须前进，艾欧泽亚人民的期望全压在她身上。在她身体一侧砍了一刀不算什么，只会留下一道伤疤和一个故事。她痛得尖叫，很快不顾疼痛向前冲去，想要割开芝诺斯裸露的脖子，却被臂铠挡住留下一道凹痕。

芝诺斯撇开她的剑，迅速抓住手腕把人往前拉，膝盖顺势一顶几根肋骨应声而裂。“来吧，我的野兽，来杀戮吧！”他比她高得多，脸上是施虐狂失去理智的疯笑。

奥瑞莱恩紧紧握着武器，疯狂考虑下一步该怎么办。她被芝诺斯打得躺在地上，呼吸都在作痛。此刻必须动作迅速判断出最佳攻击地点，她该死地明白这一目标但全身的疼痛让人难以集中注意力。下一瞬，奥瑞莱恩发现芝诺斯胸部有个小缺口。就是那里了！

她挣扎着站起来，咬破嘴唇忍着痛不喊出声，现在不能制造不必要的噪音免得暴露计划。她只有一次机会，必须抓住稍纵即逝的破绽。悄悄拔出套在小腿上的刀，佝偻着身体慢慢接近，在芝诺斯反应过来的瞬间发动袭击。

刀尖向上刺进缺口，另一只手压在刀柄上借助自己身体把刀捅得更深。扭转着刀子拔出来时，她听到男人闷咳一声。

芝诺斯把血咳在手上，长刀脱手坠地。他盯着它看了一会儿，便把奥瑞莱恩的脸捧在手心。“多么奇妙的感觉……真是全新的体验。”他又咳嗽起来，鲜血不断从嘴角溢出，白皙的脸颊失去血色，“我的……最初的爱人、最后的敌人。”

“红色、真的很适合你……”他用沾满血的拇指按住她的下唇轻轻描摹，把血涂在嘴唇上，最后失去知觉瘫软倒地。

现实的浪潮像两吨重的巨物一样砸向她，奥瑞莱恩跪倒在地，悲痛的嘶吼仿佛野兽的绝叫。她又发出一声痛苦的喉音，就像野兽杀死猎物。不断地提醒着自己这是为了艾欧泽亚的未来，但在这一刻，艾欧泽亚已经不算什么狗屁东西了。她的心脏静静躺在皇宫里，是被自己从胸口撕裂出来的。

肋骨仿佛着了火一样，但和这比起来根本算不上什么。奥瑞莱恩终于明白为何他们说要小心你爱的人，在她意识到之前，一种带毒的爱已然形成了。温热的泪水不知不觉间模糊了看向爱人的视野。

“你就是不知道怎么闭嘴。”这是她昏倒之前的最后一句话。


End file.
